Motion
by Kasara
Summary: Rose told the Doctor that it was her mum that was pregnant, but what it was her that was standing on Darlig Ulv Stranden, pregnant and heartbroken? Fast-forward six years. Her babe can feel the earth moves, and her world needs a Doctor. PostDoomsday 10Ros
1. Rose

****

**Author's note: Well, here is another one! I really hope you all enjoy this, and no, unfortunately, I do not own Doctor Who ... but it's a nice thought, yeah?**

* * *

Rose knew that she should have told him the truth. She knew that deep down, the Doctor deserved to know, he above all others … but she just couldn't. She couldn't let him know, because she knew the Doctor all too well. She knew that he would plague himself about it, and in the end, it would lead to his undoing.

The Doctor was a caring, compassionate man. Knowing that he had a son that he would never see, never touch, never _feel_, would in fact kill him. So on that windy, cold day, Rose made up a little white lie, thankful that her Doctor didn't pick up on it.

Oh and how that day killed her. It was the last time she would ever get to see him. It would be the last time she would see that ruffled hair, his unmade tie and crooked suit, and that wide, heart-stopping smile.

Even now, she could still remember that day with startling clarity. The shaking of her hand as she reached out to touch her Doctor and the wretched heart-ache when she couldn't. She could remember the look in his eyes when Rose told him that she loved him, and she could see the tears pool in his eyes as he said her name one last time.

"Doctor …" His name came out as a strangled gasp, one that Rose had become quite familiar with. Even after five years of separation, she felt a burning hurt every time she pictured his face, and every time she remembered the feel of his hands against hers.

Jonathan was the only reason she was as sane as she was. Poor Jonathan didn't know what was going on in the first years of his life. Rose battled with her depression, and won from only sheer force. It took her another year to become her sunny self again, but even then there was something missing in her, something that had made Rose, Rose. Everyone pretended not to noticed, but Jonathan, the poor babe, noted it and he took on his mother's emotions.

If Rose was sad, he was sad, if she was happy, he was the most exuberant babe in the World. It was no wonder that he took after his father. He started talking only months after he was born, and by the time that he walking, he had read through Shakespeare's works, and was starting on the Quantum Theorem.

He had his father's hair, his mother's eyes, and Rose could even see the beginnings of the Doctor's smile on Jonathan's face. It was also no wonder that whenever she looked at him, she got a faraway look in her eyes, one that spoke volumes to the little child.

He asked the omnipotent question when he was five years old. It was a cold day, rainy, and Rose and Jonathan were roasting marshmallows over the fire. He was talking about preschool, and then out of nowhere he said, "Mummy … I talked to my mate Chris about this, and um …" His face scrunched up as he tried to think of the right words to say. "The World … Earth, it feels like its moving."

For a moment, everything was silent. Then, the crackling of Rose's marshmallow hitting the fire broke the silence. Was Jonathan a Time Lord? _He … He can't be_. Suddenly, Rose felt very ill at ease.

"Jonny, are you sure it's not your imagination?" The words came out choked, but the child seemed not to notice.

"Mummy, I'm _sure_. And sometimes I have the weirdest dreams of looking into this … this bright light. It's like looking at a sun but … it doesn't hurt. It feels like it's touching my soul."

With sinking clarity, Rose finally knew what she had been secretly dreading since she had first realised that she was carrying a child in her stomach. He was a Time Lord, one without his own T.A.R.D.I.S., and one without his real home.

"Sweetie-"

Jonathan didn't let her finish.

"Who's my da?"

With a sigh, Rose turned her eyes to the fire, and watched as the flames crackled and popped. The five-year-old spent a good five minutes watching the flames dance across her haunted face before he sighed as well.

"Mum, I-"

"Shush. Let me think Jon. I don't-" Her voice tightened at this, and swallowing hard, she continued. "I don't want to put your father's name to shame. Now …" Clearing her throat, she turned to face him, a smile on her face. "Your father was brilliant. He was a loner, never really had a home. I met him when I was nineteen, and I was a shop-girl back then." Jonathan laughed, and Rose smiled in response.

"That was the day I met your father, the day he saved my life. After that time, he did it countless more, and on much more exotic planets too." At this, Jonathan's eyes lit up with surprise.

"You see … your dad was a Time Lord."

And from that night, Rose told every adventure she ever had with the Doctor to Jonathan, and soon the depression that had been eating her away disappeared. It was there, in the sub-consciousness of her thoughts, but telling someone about iher/i Doctor was like a drug. It relaxed and soothed her, made her finally feel at home.

A year passed by, and time moved on.

In that year, Jonathan became more and more like his father. He still held his mother's attitude of constant optimism, and his mother's love of aliens. Every night you could find him staring up at the stars, and every day you could find him tagging along with his mum when she picked him up after school.

Rose too, became more like herself. She still dreamt of the Doctor, of him coming back, but she knew that it was out of the question. He had to the universe to traverse, and thousands of unexplored places to find. Rose doubted that he even thought of her any more. She of course, didn't know that the Doctor did mourn, extensively at that, and she never knew that her room was constantly visited by him.

She never knew that even though the Doctor travelled, even though he did gain new companions, none of them ever filled the hole that Rose took with her when she was snatched away.

Likewise, the Doctor never knew her anguish, the sleepless nights that she endured, and the days when she juts didn't know if she could go on. He never knew that the first year she was in that alternate Earth that she stood out in the backyard, watching the stars, hoping for something that she knew could never be found.

They both soldiered on though, and both lived their life. This was how Rose found herself taking Jonathan to work on Christmas. Jonathan was off for the holiday, and Rose couldn't stomach the thought of him leaving all by himself, not on Christmas day. The Child was of course excited to no end that he was finally going to see Torchwood, but Rose was … hesitant. Her job was known to be dangerous, and she knew that in her heart of hearts that if she lost Jonathan as she had lost her Doctor, she wouldn't be able to ever recover.

Jonathan's voice then broke through her melancholy thoughts. "Mum, could I go and see the weapons the aliens used? _Please?_" Rose laughed, and opened the door for Jonathan to step in.

Everything would be fine. Jonathan was about to step into one of the safest buildings on planet Earth. Nothing bad could possibly happen … right?


	2. The End of His World

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two!! Have fun, and if you can, comment on it! It speeds up my motivation.**

* * *

Time and Space. You would think something like that would be a distraction, a way to remove yourself from all the pain in the world. But as the Doctor had to find out, it was just another way to remind you of the times when you weren't alone, times in which you didn't rabidly search for a way -any way- to forget those very pains. You see, time had a funny way around the Doctor. The good moments, the ones that defined his unmitigated existence seemed to breeze by for no longer then a thought, but the bad times, the times that threw him into a state of undefined melancholy ... well, they always lasted the longest.

Today seemed to only prove the aforementioned theory. It was another long moment, another time in his life that he wished he could forget. Martha had left, and he couldn't blame it on anybody but himself.

"I always seem to do that." He whispered to no one, and his Tardis let out a defeated hum in response.

He should of been used to it by now. All of his companions left him in the end, no matter how much he had needed them, or loved them. _Except Rose_ ... The Doctor clenched his jaw, and forcibly removed all thoughts of _her_ from his memory. He wouldn't ... no, he couldn't think of her. A year had passed for him and even now just the thought of her name, of her sparkling memory sent him to near tears.

He knew better then most that a Time-Lord couldn't act like this. He knew that he shouldn't allow himself to care so deeply. He knew that a Time-Lord needed to be distant and observing, never interfering in another's life, never changing it for better or for worse. But, even though his mind was wired to think like that, his heart wouldn't allow himself to do so. _She_ had broken down all of his barriers, and _she_ had left him as hopeless and as needy as a new-born Lamb. He should of hated her for it, but he couldn't. He just found himself loving her more.

Leaning his head against the cool wood of the Tardis doors, the Doctor closed his eyes and unbidden, a memory flashed before his eyes. _"I love you."_ His eyes shot open and they were filled with unspeakable pain. He wanted her back, more then he could say. In theory, it would have been simple. Two worlds would collapse, but did that truly matter? They were just two small, insignificant worlds. Nothing in the big scheme of things, nothing like the Gallifrey he once knew and loved.

"No."

Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had to move on. It would be an arduous process, one that would more then likely take his whole life to do, but it had to be done.

Letting out a small sigh, the Doctor stepped away from the door and shoved his hands into his pockets. He could go to Barcelona. The Doctor had always wanted to go, and who knew? It could be just what he needed. _Where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona!_ The Doctor swallowed hard and shook his head. No Barcelona for him.

Moving to the Tardis console, the Doctor ran his hand across the aged metal of his home, and sighed.

"Well old girl, time for someplace new."

Flipping in the coordinates for Baskilis, he didn't even notice something was wrong until a warning flashed across the screen. Before the Doctor had time to react, the Tardis was flung into space and time, with a very shocked Doctor handling the haywire controls.

The first thing the Doctor did when his Tardis landed was grab his Sonic Screwdriver. He knew that he didn't need it inside of his beloved Tardis, but whatever had dragged him through space obviously wanted isomething/i, and the Doctor wasn't one to come unprepared. Rubbing his hurting head, he stood up and typed in a few numbers. His screen automatically changed it's view to the outside and for a moment, his hearts stopped.

"It couldn't be ... "

His mouth dried and as soon as the camera zoomed in, the questioning face turned to it and waved heartedly.

Running from the control centre, the Doctor burst through the door and smiled broadly at the person in front of him.

"It's been some time, Doctor." The Doctor's smile only widened, and with a sudden movement, he wrapped his arms around the person in front of him. "Jack. It's nice to see you again."

Jack laughed and patted the Doctor's back. "Not as good as it is to see you. How's the travelling life treating you since we last met?"

The Doctor stepped away from him then, and looked around. It was only then that he saw where they were. A rush of emotion caused him to stumble back and grabbing the first thing that he could, he got leverage before regaining his composure

"It's ... it's been fine."

Clearing his throat, he tightened his hold on the rubber object in which he held on to but when he saw what it was, he stepped away in disgust.

"Why did you bring me here?" The Doctor tried to keep his voice light, but he failed miserably.

Jack said nor did anything to the Doctor's anger. He only pointed to the wall where the Doctor had once stood that long year ago. All of his bravado gone, the Doctor walked to the smooth white wall, and trailed his hands against the suface, before laying his face against the cold plaster.

His memory flashed to that moment in time, that day in which he truly thought that his world was crashing down all around him. He stood straighter for a moment, lost in his memories, because he was so sure that if just strained hard enough he would be able to hear her, see her, and maybe ... even touch her.

The Doctor closed his eyes in silent rememberance for a moment, before stepping away. It was no good to torture himself like this, no good at all. However, he let his fingers trail the surface before turning around and facing Jack.

Throwing a bitter smile on his face, he went to open his mouth, but words seemed to fail him as his eyes met up with Jack's own, and it was because of one simple thing.

Jack was crying.

God, the Doctor had seen millions of people cry in his lifetime but seeing Jack like this, so moved my his act of emotion, it put everything into retrospect. With a bit of surprise, the Doctor felt tears upon his face and swallowing hard, the Doctor moved to Jack and patted him on the shoulder.

"Now, shh. Rose wouldn't want us acting like this, now would she? Buckle up, is what she would say."

The Doctor swallowed hard and wiped the tears away from his face. "Now, Rose is happy where she's at, and you and I know it both. Now, why did you bring me here?"

Jack let out a deep sigh, and wiped the tears off of his face.

"It wasn't me. I just felt this pull to come here a couple of days ago, and now, here comes you."

Jack smiled, but the Doctor seemed not to notice. He was moving to the window, and his eyes narrowed at the familiar sight. "Who else would want me here?"

Jack chuckled and moved beside him. "In truth, I can think of no one. Since the decline of this old Hell, just about everyone's forgot about your existance. But you know ... it could be something else."

That sentence dangled only for a moment, before the Doctor picked it up. "And that would be?"

Jack made a grand show of gesturing to the white wall before then, before pulling out a pair of 3-D glasses. "Try them on. I swear, you will be amazed."

Bewildered, the Doctor took them, but instead of putting them on, he shot a glance at Jack. Smiling as a mother would to her child, he motioned for him to put the glasses on, and after another moment of hesitation, he did. What happened when he put them on was something he thought he would never feel again, especially in a place like this.

That feeling was Hope.


	3. Author's note

Okay, here's my excuse for not updating sooner.

I had other things to do.

Seriously. I had school, AP exams to study for, and well, nmy friends can be a right pain in the buttocks. But I am back!!

I edited chapter one and chapter two, so they will probably be better, and in a couple of days -I hope- Chapter three, aka The Unquiet Dead, will be released.

Hahaha, see you then.


	4. The Unquiet Dead

**Author's Note: **Chapter three everyone!! Please enjoy, and remember to review! :D

"Come off it, both of you. We have a job to do."

Rose rubbed her temples then, and finally the bickering couple got the hint. Rose smiled at the both of them then, and took a sip of her now-cold tea.

"Listen. It's Christmas, so how about the two of you take the rest of the day off? I know that nothing bad is going to happen today and if it does, then I have other people who can handle it. No offence, but you two _really _need this."

The couple smiled at this, and nodded.

"Thanks Rose. We really appreciate this. But, are you sure ... ?"

"It really is no problem. Scout's honour."

The couple laughed and after they shut their computers down and grabbed their things, they left. When they stepped out of the double doors, Rose couldn't help but let a sigh of relief escape her lips. She really did love the two, but they were always doing something to ruin the day, and it usually surmounted into two things. Which was fighting until the two of them were hoarse, or loving each other so much that Rose had to look away.

"I really need to get laid." Rose muttered to the empty room. There was no reply to this, but Rose really wasn't expecting one. With a sigh, Rose turned back to her computer andd and called up Susan. Within moments her round face filled the screen, and she chirped a happy hello to Rose.

"What can I do for you today, Miss Rose?"

Shaking her head at the chirpy woman, Rose asked her, "Do you know where my son, Jonathan Tyler, is?"

Rose watched the woman type in his name, and after a moment of silence she said, "He's in the basement floor, near the rift machine. Do be careful Miss Tyler. That machine has been a bit ... off."

"Uh-huh. Thank you Susan. Until next time." With that, Rose hung up on her and stood up, stretching out her stiff muscles as she did so. Walking up to the elevator, she walked into the super-sterile place and pressed the B button. It was only a few seconds afterwards that she was out of the elevator and in search for her son.

When Rose finally found him, her whole world seemed to move in slow-motion. Her hands shaking with fear, she began to walk to her son, watching with speechless horror as his young fingers did a complicated pattern with the Rift's keyboard.

It was then that Rose finally stepped into action. Running towards her son, Rose was suddenly stopped by both the alarm that suddenly echoed through the building and the clear, unbreakable wall that suddenly slammed down in front of her.

Her brown eyes now filled with fear, Rose ran up to the wall and placed both hands on it, banging on it needlessly as she tried to reach her son. "Jonathan! A-Are you okay? Jonathan, answer me!"

Rose watched as Jonathan turned away from the rift machine, but when he faced her, Rose's heart almost stopped.

"Hello mummy. Don't worry. I'm fine."

Rose felt a sliver of unease slide down her back, and it only grew as Jonathan turned back around and began to fiddle with the machine. "Jonathan, what are you-"

"Mum, don't worry! What you should be worrying about is your little friends. Now, go away before I do something to you as well."

Jonathan turned to face her them, to make his threat all the more menacing, but the eyes that stared at Rose was not her child's. Instead of Jonathan's chocolate brown eyes, a pair of muddy black-and-red eyes stared back at her, burning with fire and hatred and rage.

"What have you done with my child?"

Fear was no longer in Rose. No, what she felt was something more, something that even had the monster in front of her stumble with a good dose of fear. However, the thing soon recovered, and he moved back to the machine with a huge smile on her child's face.

"Your son has already set things in motion. It won't be long before he comes, and woe to all of Earth when he does."

Rose's breath caught in her throat, but before she could react, the thing finished the pattern that Jonathan had set into motion, and Rose could only stand and stare as a force-field of sorts came from the machine and threw her and the life that she had once known over the edge and into an unknown abyss.


	5. Author's note continuation

Hey y'all!

Okay, so I've been slacking on this story, but good news

I am going to start working on it again. So be prepared for some new chapters, and I hope you enjoy them!

- Kasara


End file.
